Pecundang Sejati ChanSoo Vers
by Youaremyfire
Summary: "Ku memang pecundang sejati, yang tak sanggup perjuangkan cinta" Chanyeol, Kyungsoo. ChanSoo. YAOI! Special for my Lovely ChanSoo Shipper.


**Youaremyfire** **2016**

" **Pecundang Sejati"**

 **BGM DYGTA – PECUNDANG SEJATI**

Cast :

Park Chanyeol (male)

Do Kyungsoo (male)

 **YAOI! WARN!**

This story is mine, do not copy without any permission!

 **Read? Dont rude!**

Happy Reading~

 _Dalam diam jiwaku telah terluka memilikimu_ _..._

"Kyungsoo, apakah kau yakin dengan kisah cinta ini?"

"kenapa? Kenapa menanyakan hal itu? Itu justru seperti kau sedang bertanya pada dirimu sendiri Chanyeol"

"Tidak hanya saja aku takut kehilanganmu". Chanyeol meraih tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring disampingnya untuk dibawa kedalam pelukannya.

 _Karna ku takkan bisa tuk selamanya jadi cintamu_ _..._

Kyungsoo masih dalam dekapannya, namun mengapa ini serasa menjadi dekapan hangat terakhir bagi nya?. Pertentangan dari kedua keluarga baik Kyungsoo maupun dirinya, membuat Chanyeol semakin ragu dengan kelanjutan hubungan terlarang ini, mereka dianggap tidak normal karna mencintai sesama, bukan kah cinta tidak memandang siapa dirimu? Apa jenis kelaminmu? Status sosialmu? Namun kenapa itu seakan tidak berlaku?.

 _Sesungguhnya hanya dirimu, tapi mereka tak mengerti_ _..._

Chanyeol berani bersumpah demi hidupnya, bahwa dia hanya mencitai Kyungsoo. Hanya Kyungsoo yang dapat mengerti dirinya, begitu banyak wanita silih berganti di hati nya dulu, namun tidak ada yang benar benar tulus tanpa syarat apapun kecuali cinta Kyungsoo padanya. Dulu dia ragu, dia meragukan apakah perasaan menyimpang seperti ini benar dirinya atau hanya emosi semata, hingga suatu malam mereka berbagi kasih, berbagi kenikmatan duniawi dimana Kyungsoo pasrah berada dalam kuasanya, ia yakin bahwa ini CINTA. Persetan dengan kodrat.

 __ _Ku tlah menyerah slamanya dan mengakhiri kisah kita_

 _Meski air mata membunuhku_

 _Ku memng pecundang sejati yang tak sanggup_ _Perjuangkan cinta_

 _Maafkan semua cintaku, ku meninggalkanmu_

Hingga di suatu malam, Chanyeol merasakan tekanan yang kuat dari keluarganya, ibu nya sakit parah dan ingin disaat saat terakhirnya ia melihat Chanyeol berbahagia dengan menikahi wanita pilihannya, Nara, Gouw Nara tepat nya, anak diplomat asal China itu adalah kerabat dekat keluarga nya, dulu saat mereka masih sebesar kacang tanah, kedua orang tua mereka telah menetapkan janji pernikahan di 25 tahun mendatang. dan saat inilah 25 tahun itu ditagih, keluarga Nara menghubungi keluarga Chanyeol untuk memastikan janji yang lalu tidak terkikis oleh waktu, dan hal itu bagaikan angin yang segar di siang hari yang terik bagi keluarga Chanyeol, Nyonya Park ingin menyembuhkan penyimpangan anak nya dengan menjodohkan nya dengan Nara, ia tahu pasti alasan anak nya itu menjadi seperti saat ini, tentu nya karna ketidakpercayaan nya akan wanita. Nyonya Park yakin membangun kembali kepercayan hanya perlu waktu.

"Chanyeol, ibu mohon padamu nak. Ibu hanya ingin kau normal dan bahagia. Sampai kau mati pun, dunia tidak akan berpihak pada hubunganmu, sebelum dunia menghancurkanmu, lebih baik kau hentikan dan kembali ke jalanmu nak" ujar Nyonya Park dengan air mata yang tidak dapat terbendungkan lagi.

Bukan, bukan maksud hati Nyonya Park bersikap jahat kepada anak kandung nya seperti ini, hanya saja ia tidak ingin dunia mengucilkan anak kebanggaannya.

Chanyeol berpikir keras atas ucapan ibu nya, ia merasa ada ketulusan disana, bukan keegoisan seperti yang selalu ia pikirkan mengenai pertentangan keluarganya terhadap hubungan nya dengan Kyungsoo, namun apakah itu tanda nya ia harus mulai melepas Kyungsoo?. Kyungsoo itu berarti, sangat. Tapi ibu nya pun sama. Kyungsoo dan Ibu nya memiliki tingkat yang setara di hatinya, ini sulit. Ia benar benar tidak bisa memilih dimana ia akan berpijak. Di sisi Kyungsoo dengan segala macam kucilan dunia pada nya, atau di sisi ibu nya dengan segala kenormalan yang menjanjikan hal-hal indah seperti memiliki malaikat serupa dirinya dalam bentuk mini yang kelak akan menjadi penerus nya. Hingga keputusan telah dibuat. Sekali seumur hidupnya membahagiakan ibu nya adalah harga mati.

Ini adalah malam berikut nya setelah keputusan dibuat, Chanyeol menghubungi Kyungsoo untuk bertemu di atap apartemen Kyungsoo tempat favorite mereka berdua. Kyungsoo yang merindukan Chanyeol karna sudah 5 hari tidak saling menghubungi pun sangat antusias atas ajakan Chanyeol tersebut.

Disinilah mereka, duduk disatu bangku yang menghadap kearah utara, bangku yang penuh kenangan dimana kata cinta pertama kali terucap dari keduanya. Kyungsoo tampak ragu untuk memulai percakapan, ia merasa canggung dengan Chanyeol yang terus menatap diri nya seakan tak ada hari esok.

"Kyungsoo" akhirnya Chanyeol memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"hmm" Kyungsoo bergumam dan membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"ingat tentang pertama kali nya aku mengucap cinta disini?" Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam dekapannya.

"ya selalu" sambil menganggukan kepalanya di depan dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku mencitaimu hingga detik ini Kyungsoo, namun..."

"namun?" Kyungsoo mengdongakan kepalanya demi bertemu tatap dengan mata Chanyeol.

"Namun, apakah kau pernah mendengar ungkapan yang berisikan Cinta tak harus selalu memiliki?"

"ya aku pernah, hmm sering di media sosial hingga lirik lagu,kemudian?" Kyungsoo penasaran dengan kalimat Chanyeol yang menggantung.

"Maaf.. bisakah kita berakhir?"

Bagaikan disambar petir Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan kini memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan lagi. Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol menangis, ini bukan pertama kali nya, ada waktu waktu dimana mereka menangis bersama karna tekanan yang besar dari keluarga untuk memisahkan mereka.

Kyungsoo seperti kehilangan jati diri mendengar penuturan Chanyeol dan melihat Chanyeol menangis tersedu, tadi nya ia fikir Chanyeol mengerjainya, namun dari tangis nya, Chanyeol terlihat sangat tidak bercanda. Kyungsoo lemah, air mata pun tak terelakan lagi keluar dari mata nya. Saling bersautan dengan tangis Chanyeol yang sama sendu nya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan mempertanyakan alasan dibalik perkataan Chanyeol. "Kenapa? Kenapa begini Chanyeol? Tidakkan aku berarti bagimu?.

"Maafkan aku, aku memilih menjadi pecundang untuk meninggalkanmu Kyungsoo, aku lebih takut di hancurkan dunia dibanding kehilanganmu, kau tahu rasanya di lirik tajam oleh dunia bukan? Kita sama!"

"Janjimu... apakah itu sudah tidak berlaku Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bungkam dan menangis.

 _Janganlah kau tanyakan tentang janjiku yang pernah terucap_ _..._

 _Karna semua tlah nyata kini diriku mengingkari_ _..._

Janji... janji dimana akhir yang indah akan datang pada kisah mereka, janji tentang hidup dalam sebuah ikatan suci dan ikrar di atas altar yang selalu Chanyeol ucapkan.

Kini janji itu terasa tabu... janji itu telah menjadi abu yang ditiupkan Chanyeol didepan wajahnya seakan mengejek.

"Pergilah Chanyeol... kembalilah pada duniamu " Kyungsoo mengusap tangan Chanyeol yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Tapi kau..."

"Akupun akan berusaha kembali.. aku takan mungkin bertahan disini tanpa dirimu bukan?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri memeluk Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol untuk semua waktu yang telah kita lewati, setiap senyum yang telah kita bagi, dan setiap tangis yang kita curahkan bersama. Aku melepasmu... berbahagialah"

"Terimakasih untuk doa tulus mu pada si pecundang ini Kyungsoo, kau baik dan kumohon berbahagialah di jalan yang sama denganku"

"Pasti... suatu hari nanti Chanyeol"

Dimalam itu bintang bintang menjadi saksi pelepasan dua hati dengan tangis haru dan wewangian kebahagiaan.

END

Ini CHANSOO VERSION nya ya special buat CHANSOO shipper kesayangan aku /cipok basah satu satu/~ niat awalnya emang bikin Chansoo, ngide aja gue ganti HUNKAI hihi, yaa i tried ma best buat bikin all pair ff, i love all pair, CHANSOO, CHANBAEK, CHANKAI, HUNKAI, SESOO, BAEKSOO, HUNHAN, asalkan mas mas EXO mah ku bahagia, ini gue di gampar ma **i got sehun** gegara ngerambah lapaknya dia dulu hahaha dia dulu KAIHUN FREAKS HUHAHAH /digampar lagi/

Next minta saran dong, kalo aku bikin SEBAEK atau SESOO mau baca gak?

With L.O.V.E

YOUAREMYFIRE


End file.
